


flight suit

by aMassiveDisappointment (BadOldWest)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Uniform Kink, pilot uniform, pilot!Jyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOldWest/pseuds/aMassiveDisappointment
Summary: A series of Cassian's musings on the intricacies of Jyn's new rebellion Pilot uniform.





	flight suit

More often than not, it was a frantic tangle. That wasn’t odd in rebellion relationships. Ships in the night kind of meetings, half buzzed from briefings and details and the promise of a goodbye. Uniforms barely out of place, the bed only used because it was an alternative to the floor. No words, just a crushing that squeezed skin tight over the bone it covered, squishing it against the skin and bone of another person. Bruising, tight, quick. Rushed. Chaotic. 

A younger Cassian had never wanted to tell his first love he didn’t want her to go; so he instead learned to tell her with his mouth between her legs in the span of ten stolen minutes. This was how he learned a body’s responses, there was no time to learn new ones.

There was always a telling process to skinning the garments off of a partner. The side tucks of civilian wear, fitted trousers. A fastener from throat to navel that he opened to unsheath Jyn. 

 

  1. The Helmet



 

The helmet bore a series of warpaint-like smears; black and gray and sometimes whiter than the aged enamel casing. Some were from battle. 

Many were from when she hefted the damn thing off and launched it across the room, or pushed it back and let it drop behind her, or even placed it somewhere carefully -but round-side-down- so it swayed and dropped and skittered across the floor. 

Sometimes when she was changing after flight simulations. Sometimes during meals when she elbowed it off the bench. Sometimes when she tossed it intentionally from cradling her skull to reveal her matted brown hair, immediately for Cassian to weave his fingers in and pull.

For some reason, maybe because it was frantic, her helmet wasn’t off yet that night. He might have heard her voice in the hallway and yanked her into the room before she’d had a chance to even thinking of taking it off yet. Just her visor was flipped up; that seemed to suffice for the moment when their faces tilted to slot his mouth in the place her mouth was bare. And her head hit the wall with a sloppy hiss of teeth when he dropped down and bit at her neck. The clang stopped them both still, checking for damage in each other, but her lips let out a bubble of laughter and she slapped her hands against her helmet when all was clear. 

“Good thing I was wearing  _ this _ ,” she knocked her head back in a safety demonstration. The helmet clacked against the wall, but no damage was done. The force of the blow knocked her head forward, then tilted to the side as her neck bore the weight of the hit and the helmet shielding her. A smile peeked out of the uncovered part of her face.

He let out a laugh, his hands on either side of her neck, but his head falling forward between them. She watched his shoulders tremble with it.

"Excited to show off your new uniform?" he teased easily, reaching to push the helmet back and free Jyn, _his_ Jyn.

She pushed him down onto his back, straddling him. There was something immensely clever about Jyn; assessing, adapting, and sharp. Her helmet stayed on, but her suit fell to her waist, and then her hips, and then her knees, her feet kicking their way out of the whole outer shell. She unbound her breasts and wriggled out of all the sanctioned, uniform undergarments until only the helmet was still crowning her. 

From her spot on top of him, declaring her intentions, she removed his holster and unfastened his trousers, and though he could let her strip her body in front of him for hours, his impatience beaked and he lifted up to assist in yanking them down enough to free his cock for her use. Jyn made plans silently 

There was something a little impersonal to her half-masked face, the yellowed visor tinting the features he remembered so well. There was also something anonymous and dangerous and  _ sexy _ about her insistence to keep it on, her face so inaccessible but her body muscled and triumphant over his; a pilot and a soldier staking her victory over claimed territory.

He stroked his hands over her strong thighs, shivering as she rubbed her wetness up and down the length of him, crushed to his belly. He tried to arch into her heat, but she permitted no entrance just yet, opening his shirt and splaying her hands open against his warm chest, tickled in the hair that covered his chest and belly. Cassian bit back laughter with every glance up at her, her alluring expression, even the fantasy that he was getting fucked by a first-rate pilot (and the reality,  _ because she was _ ) the helmet was campy and glorious in a way his enthusiasm for the rebellion used to shine. He wasn’t sure when it died, when he grew up. But Jyn was so green to the rebellion, so serious about the trimmings that she pretended to hate. She had a uniform. She had a cause. 

And she was going to fuck him like it. 

He lifted himself onto his elbows when she swiped the pad of her thumb over his nipple; a weak spot, and one he wasn’t entirely ready to expose to her. 

“You’re...ridiculous.”

Her weighted skull fell back with a rich laugh. It was her only break in form before she sobered, dropping her lifted chin to reveal an entirely new expression.

She rose up on her knees, catching her weight on her palms flattened on the mattress and she sank down upon his length, her legs trembling with the sensation but otherwise startling him with her stoic control. He was trembling under her; amused and amazed and aroused in a way he’d never felt in combination before. 

She smirked down at her prey in a smug way;  _ “And safe.” _


End file.
